


All Along the Watchtower

by glymr



Series: The One Where [7]
Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The where Batgirl goes to the Justice League unlimited watchtower and plays pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along the Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> A series of unrelated stories, each based on a prompt that began, "The One Where..."

Robin *really* would have been a better choice for this. Batgirl pulls her red hair out of her face and ducks around a corner, narrowly missing being seen by Supergirl and Huntress. Green Arrow is kissing Black Canary at the end of the hallway, but fortunately both of them are too wrapped up in each other to notice her.

She keeps going, staying to the shadows and the ceilings. "Make some trouble," he'd said. "Play some pranks. We need to remind them that the security isn't perfect."

 _Pranks_. What is she, ten?

She sneaks into the kitchen and starts going through the cupboards, but stops as she comes to one filled entirely with Chocos. Huh. Seems the Justice League *really* like their Chocos.

An idea begins to form. Suppose she were to hide all the Chocos...that would probably make some trouble, right?


End file.
